


Cute lil blue

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Parties are nice but the gardens can be nicer





	Cute lil blue

It had caught Bruce’s eye that evening, Dick’s masquerade mask, the same Nightwing blue. Hiding in plain sight, he had said nothing but he had smiled even as they got ready for the night ahead. Dick had not had to go but he had come anyway. Bruce would have loved it if he had not had to either but there was actual work to be accomplished at the event.

Keeping an eye on Ollie, making sure Luthor did not get bored and do something truly dangerous, or risky, or stupid. Stop Selina from making off with the hosts’ anything. Make sure Luthor did not get tipsy and dare Selina to try the host’s security system. Not that Bruce thought Luthor could get tipsy off normal booze but these days you never knew where things were coming from. Better safe than sorry.

An event for the rich to show off and pull their pockets, Bruce wanted to pull their pockets too and if he had to pat their fragile egos a bit to get it. It would all work out.

Still, that did not mean he wanted to be there, it was boring and even as he amused himself the work of the night ahead kept him from truly enjoying himself.

That was until Dick goosed him on the ass when he had been exchanging pleasantries with a playboy from Austria. Bruce had not said anything but he knew Dick felt his approval. Sadly the hand returned and while it did not goose him again it lingered. The heat from the hand as the conversation continued. Dick pretending to be a dutiful ward… not only was it distracting it made Bruce want to act out a few clichés and find a cloak closet.

Happily for him no clichés would be acted out in the cloak closet or the nearest bathroom. The gardens were good enough. Rich people and their need for indoor gardens with various statues and mazes. Blessings for guests with the urge to fornicate.

Dick had chuckled all the way there his blue inside shirt a contrast to the black suit. It made him look delicious with the mask, Bruce wanted to rip them off but he settled for crashing his lips against Dick’s when they had entered the maze in stead his hands framing Dick’s face as he poured his lust and frustration into the kiss.

“Wow.” Dick panted when Bruce released him. “Someone is a little worked up aren’t they?” He unbuttoned the collar of the shirt and the next two buttons along with his cuffs. “What you want to do Bruce? How you want to relieve that tension?” The exposed skin of his neck drew Bruce but that was not what he was going to go for.

It was not what he really wanted either, he wanted Dick to remain mostly clothed. He wanted the mask to stay on too… he wanted to wreck the man before him and he knew the perfect way to do it. He took a step back as he eased the tightness of his bowtie. Dick’s eyes followed the motion but the way his eyes darkened when Bruce went to one knee. This had been the right decision. Bruce’s hand went to Dick’s pants and lightly palmed the quickly forming bulge before he toyed with the zipper.

“May I?” He smiled.

X

They had relocated a bit, Dick needed something to rest against, something to use as support, something to rest his back against and the hulking statue of a blind demon was good enough. Dick’s eyes had been tracking him the entire time as he unbuckled his pants just enough and shoved his briefs aside. He had been flushed, eager. Playful too because this was fun too as serious as it was.

Bruce had waited down on his knees as Dick played with his cock, toying with the flushed head that had only now started to bead with precum. Done a small bit of showing off of the hard length. Jacked it teasingly with both hands as he watched Bruce. Bruce had allowed himself to tease Dick back with a slow tracing of his own lips as he waited.

The wait was worth it, soon Dick’s hands dropped from his cock. Invitation enough. Bruce leaned forward and kissed the tip, licked away the precum. He met Dick’s lust blown gaze as he sucked at the tip, played with it, bringing it further and further into his mouth as Dick shuddered and gasped. It was still only playing.

The real thing, the fun started when Bruce removed his hands from the floor and Dick’s cock to hold the younger man’s hips. Fucking his throat on Dick’s cock was not exactly easy. The younger man had thickness and length but Bruce enjoyed it and the sounds that Dick made when Bruce held Dick in a harsh grip then sucked and fucked the man’s cock quickly, noisily and with vigour. It never failed to turn Bruce on to the extent that he leaked precum in his own pants staining them terribly.

That mask on Dick’s face, it was something to focus on as Bruce bobbed back and forth. Dick’s eyes were even brighter than usual. His exposed face was flushed red, the pants escaping from his red lips were obscene and indescribable. Everything that Bruce had been aiming for and it made the ache in his jaw worth it. It made the drool that escaped his lips worth all of it and it made the pain in his own cock endurable. He wanted to jerk himself off but torturing himself with the wait was an even sweeter notion.

When Dick’s hands sank into Bruce’s hair, he rewarded Dick by swallowing and swallowing until his nose brushed the softness of Dick’s pants. Dick’s soft cry and the shudder of his body that Bruce felt through his grip on the man’s hips was priceless. His throat burned but Dick’s taste was in his mouth. His eyes were on him and all Bruce could do was swallow, lick, kiss and worship.

Dick’s fingers twitched, beyond the man’s control before a broken cry escaped him and he shuddered once more. The cock in Bruce’s mouth twitching and shuddering as Dick fell over the edge. Even in this he was beautiful Bruce almost forgot about what he was doing as Dick’s eyes went darker, his lips parted as he gave himself up to the pleasure. Bruce swallowed carefully before he pulled off. He returned to lick and suck all traces of cum away as Dick panted above him. He was too flushed to be seen in public for a while but that was fine. He had been a most welcomed distraction. Bruce could carry on through the night for a while longer, however on the ride home. Dick just might get what was coming to him.

Bruce got up slowly, brushed off his pants and checked his knees. After deeming himself presentable he smiled at the flushed, dazed Dick before he kissed him, soft, sweet and nothing like what had happened and nothing like what would happen the moment they got away from the party. “I’ll see you later.” He promised.


End file.
